Neophix Rises
by Zeriutl
Summary: The body of a young mutant mysteriously appears on the back steps of Xavier's Mansion, and with it comes trouble for the students.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own and am not affiliated with Marvel or any of its characters in any way, shape or form...aside from the fact that I love Marvel that is.

A/N: This is my first fanfic so any comments and criticisms would be great. And if you absolutely just hate it...well, I'm sorry, and thanks for reading.

A/N: This story takes place in yet another Marvel Universe, thus allowing me take as many liturgical licenses as I please.

It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, and all the more Beautiful for Amanda Ray because she had no classes. That, and because Max Stevens had asked her to meet him in the garden. Amanda already knew that Max liked her, and she also knew why he wanted to see her.Amanda was a beautiful young woman only 17, but already well-developed, with long Auburn hair that reached down to her waist and deep brown eyes, Amanda drew more than just a casual glance from most of the guys. But it was Max that Amanda had her eyes on; maybe it was because despite finding her attractive, Max hadn't really been interested in her. But Amanda quickly fixed that. Being a Psychic had its advantages, even if she had been told not to use her gift for personal gain.

Thus Amanda was in a very good mood when she opened the back door and took a step outside on her way to the garden where Max was anxiously waiting for her. But her mood was short lived as she tripped over something that was lying on the top step causing her to fall down the stairs and hit the ground hard. With skinned hands and a muttered oath, Amanda turned to look at the step and see what some stupid prick had left there for someone to trip over.

When her eyes came to rest on the naked body of a boy about her own age, she began to scream. Amanda was getting no thoughts from the body, even if he were in a coma she would have gotten something, but all she saw was a deep, cold darkness there there was no life, and where all light was extinguished. Amanda saw only death, and it made her scream all the louder


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I think I may have said this already, but just in case I didn't. I do not own and am not affiliated with Marvel or any of its characters in any way, shape or form...aside from the fact that I love Marvel.

A/N: do some commenting please.

Max Stevens stood in the garden waiting anxiously for Amanda to arrive so that he could tell her how much he loved her. Max knew that Amanda could read minds and was fairly certain she had read his. Amanda was beautiful and could probably have any guy she wanted. Max was a handsome man he knew, Max was tall and muscular standing at six foot three and weighing two hundred and twenty pounds, his soft blonde hair and baby blue eyes were more than enough to attract most of the girls. But for a girl like Amanda, indifference was the best way to go. If he had chased after her like John did, he would have been turned down flat. And since Amanda was still pretty inexperienced in with her powers, all Max had to do was watch his thoughts, and make Amanda chase after him. Max was so anxious that Amanda had agreed to meet him in fact that it took him a moment to realize that someone was screaming.

"Amanda" he said as soon as he recognized the voice and in a moment he was sprinting towards the mansion. Although Max was the closest to Amanda, he only got there second. Jayson, being the fastest mutant on campus was the first to arrive, and only got there a few moments before Max, he must have been far away. Max ran straight to Amanda and took her in his arms as she began to cry in agony. He had no idea what was causing her pain, if he only knew, then he could help. And Jayson just knelt there by the body on the steps, searching for signs of life, a confused look on his face.

"It's all right Amanda, it's ok. Everything will be fine, I promise. No one can hurt you." Max told her in an attempt to calm her down.

"Cold. It's so cold Max/" Amanda sobbed into Max's chest, "It's a cold, bottomless abyss that I can't escape from. Max, the darkness is drawing me in, trying to consume me." Amanda said, her voice getting weaker.

"Amanda, what is it, what's wrong? What's happening to you?" max asked holding her at arms length and looking into her eyes. They were so distant as if she were looking at him from across a great distance, and she was so cold.

"Death Max." She said her voice a bare whisper, "his death...is...consuming...my...soul..." And with that. Amanda slipped away, drawn into an infinite darkness and pulled from this world without a chance. Amanda Ray died in Max Steven's arms.

"**NO!!!**" Max shouted clutching Amanda's already stiffening corpse close to his chest, hot tears streaming down his face, "No. Don't die on me, you can't die on me. Not now, not like this. Amanda, I--" Max's throat constricted and he could say no more. Instead he simply broke down and cried, rocking Amanda's body back and forth as he let the tears flow. By this time a large crowd of students had accumulated around them, every one of them trying to figure out what was going on.

"Move out of the way students, move." Jean Grey said, and everyone moved, clearing a path for the X-man. Jean looked form the naked corpse of the young man to Amanda's body in the distraught Max's arms. A quick glance at Max's mind told her that somehow Amanda was pulled into death by the mind of the young man on the steps.

"Uhhh..Miss Grey?" Jayson asked stepping tentatively forwards.

"Yes Jayson, what is it?" Jean asked a little preoccupied.

"Well, uhh...Amanda said something about being consumed by his death." Jayson tells her pointing to the body to insicate who he was talking about.

"Yes Jayson, I know. But I don't know how it happened."

"But...Miss Grey. He's not dead." Jayson told her a little hesitantly.

"What?" Jean asked surprised. He had to be dead, she couldn't sense any life in the boy.

"Well, it's faint. Very faint. I wasn't even really sure if it was really there, but he has a pulse, and I think he might even be breathing. But it's not enough to sustain a living person."

"Let me see." Jean said stepping over to the young man and placing her hand the artery at his neck. After a few minutes of concentration she felt it, a faint pulse, but it wasn't the beat of a heart. Pushing aside the youths black hair, Jean got her first look at his face, he was a handsome youth and would attract many a woman if he survived. Placing her hand on his forehead, Jean gently probed his mind. And like Amanda, she found only an infinitely deep and cold abyss that drew her in and began to feed off of her life force.


End file.
